Experiment
by dawnstar91
Summary: He promised her that they would be together forever. However, he broke the promise, and left her forever, just to protect her. Years later, she was sold out by her family for an illegal experiment, and a mysterious man that looked like 'him' took care of her. Who could he be, why does he look so familiar, and why does he treat her so nicely? Rated T just in case.


**Was originally posted on Tumblr but I'd decided to post it here. Gosh, this fanfic is long that it already matches the length of 6 chapters for my other fanfic. -.- Anyways, enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p><em>14 years ago-<em>

"Sir, get over here! There's a survivor!" A man called out.

"What? I thought this place was destroyed by that terrorist attack, and no one should have survived. Let me take a look." A well dressed man replied as he walked towards the site.

Then, he gasped. In front of him, lies an unconscious young boy with white hair. His lower body was partly buried by the fallen rubble, and his face was covered with dirt.

"Sir, we need to get moving. Your meeting is in 45 minutes' time. Sir? Are you listening?" The man's assistant called out.

"…Hayato, tell the manager that I'll be late for the meeting. I'm bringing this boy back… To train him as my daughter's personal servant."

* * *

><p><em>-13 years ago-<em>

"Mistress Ara, is she here already?" The chief maid asked as she looked around frantically.

"Yes Ma'am, she's right here." An old butler replied, pointing to a young girl hiding behind his back.

"Great! Now let me introduce you, my dear young lady, to your personal servant. Bring in the boy!" The chief maid ordered, as the doors opened, with two butlers and a well-dressed young boy entering.

"Mistress, meet you new servant. He here is going to serve you and be your closest person you have while your family is out." The chief maid announced as she gestured to the young boy with white hair, who was smiling at Ara.

"Come on, don't be shy, go introduce yourself to him." The old butler cooed as he tried to comfort the young girl, who was hiding behind him, trembling and hugging on to his right leg. Ara took a slight peek at what was in front of her, as she noticed her new servant smiling sweetly at her, and immediately retreated back to her 'safe spot'.

"Come on, young mistress, we don't have all day for this." The chief maid said. Ara took another peek again, this time revealing herself more, as she felt herself being pushed in front towards the boy. Her cheeks immediately flushed red as her eyes met his.

"Good morning, young mistress! My name is Add! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The white-haired boy smiled as he bowed to her.

"U-um, my n-name is A-Ara! I-It's a p-pleasure to meet y-you- WO-OH!" Ara tried to do her curtsey, but instead tripped over her own dress and fell forward. She closed her eyes, as she braced herself to fall on the floor. However, it stopped. She opened her eyes again, only to find Add catching her just in time before she fell.

"Oh look, you two are already getting along so well already! My apologies that our young mistress is rather clumsy in her ways." The chief maid laughed, causing Ara to pout.

* * *

><p><em>-9 years ago-<em>

"Young mistress!" A panting Add said as he chased after his master. "Don't run out on your own again! It's dangerous!"

"Huh? I don't care! Lessons are boring! It's much more interesting to play out there!" Ara protested.

"But the lessons are important! Your father is going to get furious if he finds you missing from class!"

"Why should I care! My dad won't even spend time to play with me! All I do everyday is to be alone!" Ara said as she hopped away.

"Young mistress!" Add yelled as he chased after her.

"Oh, and what did I say about calling me? I want you to call me 'Ara', not 'young mistress'!"

"But-"

"Sorry, too late, slowpoke! Try and catch me! Seeya!" Ara stuck her tongue out at Add as she ran off.

"Young mistress, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Ara sat at the peak of the hill, plucking out the petals of the flowers as she gazed at it.<p>

"When will I ever get a playmate?" She sighed to herself. After her brother got assigned to another town for his job, she was all alone in the mansion, with no one but herself and the servants. 'Life is so boring…' she thought. Her father is always on his business trips, so he rarely comes home, and her mother passed away right after she was born.

"I knew you would come here." A voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked back to find Add behind her.

"You aren't running anymore?" He asked as he sat down next to her. The two of them sat together as they enjoyed the breeze.

"…Tell me, Add, will you stay by my side no matter what?" Ara started.

"Of course. After all, I am your servant."

"Like forever and always?" She looked at him with big, watery eyes.

"Yes."

"You promise?" She held out her pinky.

"Yes, I promise." Add replied as he held his out too, as the two made their promise while the sun sets.

-7 years ago-

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" An agent yelled as he escorted the people out of the burning mansion. It was an unexpected explosion caused by one of her father's arch enemies, and they had no time to react before the mansion collapses.

"Young mistress, this way!" Add said as he dragged Ara down the stairs.

"Wait!" She said as she tried her best to catch up without falling over the stairs. The mansion was collapsing. There was no time left to escape. Just as the about to reach the main entrance, the entire main hall leading to it collapsed.

"Watch out!" Add screamed as he pushed Ara away towards to the main entrance, causing himself to get crushed by the debris and his right eye to get injured, while Ara escaped to safety.

"Add! Give me your hand! We need to get out now!" Ara screamed as she held her hand out.

"Too late… the entire mansion is going to collapse…" Add muttered as he clutched on to his bleeding eye.

"Add! NO! Don't leave me alone, please!"

"No, Ara it's too late… After all, I'm still your servant, I live to serve and protect you… Now go on, you deserve to live on…"

"No! There's still time! Grab on to my hand! We can make it out together!" Ara screamed as tears welled in her eyes. Just as she finished her sentence, the entire mansion collapsed in front of her.

"Add? ADD? NO!" Ara screamed as she knelt down and cried loudly before the debris. There was no sign of him. He must be dead.

"But you promised! Why? Why did this happen!" Ara screamed as she was dragged away into the car.

_He promised. But he broke it, just to protect her…_

* * *

><p><em>-Present time-<em>

Ara looked at her father in horror. The family had fallen into hard times since the fire that broke out 7 years ago. Her father had lost a lot of his money, and due to the rumours being spread around, he wasn't able to do his business anymore. Her brother, unfortunately, went missing a few years back, and rescue teams sent out for him has long given up, leaving the family in dark clouds.

She couldn't believe it. He own father sold her out just for money? She just… couldn't. A group of masked men entered the house and pinned her down, as she watched her father sign a contract.

After he signed it, he just walked off, not turning back again. She felt herself being dragged off into a van.

"No! Let me go!" She tried to struggle from the tight grip of the men, when she was injected with something from the back, causing her vision to narrow and black out.

She woke up again and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She found herself strapped to a chair, as unfamiliar tools surrounded her. She tried to struggle and get out, but to no avail.

She heard the door open as an old man, followed by a few others behind stepped in.

"So this, is the heiress from the infamous Haan family?" The man stroked his chin.

"Yes Lord Wally. It's all according to the data." A masked soldier said.

"Hmm… She looks fine for the experiment. Really fine. Now prepare the serum!" He snapped his fingers as one of those masked soldiers operated the machine.

"Wait! What are you doing to me?" Ara yelled as she squirmed. She was afraid. Are they going to kill her? What would she become?

"I'm sorry young lady, but your father has made an agreement with me for you to be part of someone big. At least for me." Wally snickered as he held up the signed contract.

Ara gasped. She couldn't believe it. Her father sold her out for her to be part of an experiment? She knew her father ignored her most of the times, but she didn't know he would do such a thing to her.

"Lord Wally, the serum is ready!" The soldier shouted.

"Great! Let Experiment 115 officially begin!" Wally laughed as Ara watched the machine slowly lowered down onto her. She looked around the room, it's just those few masked soldiers and Wally, and a white-haired man? He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and eyes closed. He had long hair that was tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white coat. She noticed a purple streak running down from his eyes.

'That looks familiar somehow…' Ara thought until she was interrupted by the machine edging closer to her. She probably didn't know that man anyway. It could just be her imagination.

She widened her eyes as she felt the machine inject something into her body, as she blacked out, with the only thing she could barely hear after that to be,"Finally! It's a success!" from Wally.

* * *

><p>Ara felt her vision become clear again. She found herself lying in a bed, as the sunlight shone into her eyes, causing her to shield her eyes with her hand. That was when she noticed something different. She noticed that her fingernails has grown longer, almost to the point where they could be claws.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she shook her hand off. "It was a dream, it must be a dream!" She said to herself. However, no matter how she tried to convince herself, it wasn't.

She laid down on the bed again as she sobbed. What would happen to her? How would the world see her again? Would she ever see the real world again? That was when she heard footsteps from afar. She just lay in her bed, unmoving as the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake." She heard a voice say. She slowly looked up, and noticed the same white-haired man she saw that time during the experiment. She watched him key in some figures from his hologram screens and he said,"Wally told me to be in charge of you while he's gone out of town. Don't even try and run away, there's no way you can escape from this place."

She just stared at him.

'White hair… It reminds me of Add' she thought, but she immediately shook her head and rubbed it off her mind.

"Oh, and by the way, you will be discharged from this so-called hospital after two days and move into your so-called new home." The man said as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait…" She started. "What… What have you people done to me?"

"You don't know yet?" The man raised his eyebrow. "Here, let me show you." He summoned up those hologram screens again and passed her a hologram mirror.

"Take a look at yourself."

Ara observed herself in the mirror. She has changed so much. Other than the longer fingernails she has, she noticed that one of her eyes has turned red, and that her eyebrows have became shorter. She also had streaks of white hair from the right side. She closed her eyes, as she handed the man back the mirror. With that, she tucked herself in bed again.

The man sighed. "I'll check back a hours later, so don't leave this room." He took a last glance at her before closing the door gently.

_'I'll get you out of this place, Ara… I promise…'_

Ara just laid in her bed, as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard a voice.

"Who's there?" She jolted up.

"I'm inside you."

"Huh?"

"The serum they injected in you, it was from me."

"Oh, I see…"

"You should be proud that you actually get a share of my great power."

"Oh, but who are you?"

"I'm the Great Specter Eun. You can just call me Eun. There's no way you can get out of this. We are stuck together now, forever." The voice spoke.

"I know…" Ara hung her head down.

"At least I can help you. You want to get out of this place, am I right? You want to be stronger, am I right?"

"Yes, I guess…"

"I can grant you those, if you work together with me."

Ara wasn't sure whether she could trust Eun. But she was already stuck with Eun for life, is it not?

"Fine. I'll trust you."

"Great. Now you have to recover. Knowing it's Wally, you'll probably be taken out to test your abilities the next day. And you shouldn't do anything reckless until you know this place well. I'm not saying those soldiers are a problem, but it's that man who just checked on you."

"You mean the white haired one?"

"Yes. That's the only formidable opponent I'm concerned about. After all, he managed to take out twelve experiments all by himself. I saw all of these when that cursed Wally wanted to use my powers for granted."

"I see…"

"You should rest now. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you."

"I guess… Well, talk to you later, Eun." Ara said as she closed her eyes, and let sleep take over her.

The next two days came in a flash. Other than that man bringing her out for trials, which she found herself to be surprisingly adept at controlling her new powers, she just lay on her bed, talking to Eun sometimes.

"Let me see… you are definitely pink in health. I'll get you to your new room tomorrow morning." The white-haired man said as he keyed in some data in his computer before leaving again. This time, Ara could here him talking to a soldier outside her room.

"I want the house to be pristine clean and everything to be set. Am I clear?" She heard the man say.

"Y-yes sir!" The soldier said.

"And make sure you give her the best for everything. Give her the best food you have and make sure you serve her the food in an appropriate manner. And if you ever dare to touch me without my permission, I'll deal with you personally." She heard the man threaten the soldier as the soldier scampered off immediately.

"Strange. Wally doesn't really treat his experiments with such care. Why would that assistant guy order all these for you?" Eun commented.

"Um, maybe because I'm the only successful one, I guess?" Ara said.

_'But it's still strange. Why would he treat me with such care? This isn't how experiments are usually treated.'_She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ara was escorted to her own house. Everything was sparkling clean, just like how it used to be like back in the mansion. She even had her own bedroom with her favourite butterfly design on it, and a main hall and dining room.<p>

"This is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, is it? Just stay in your house here and I'll get someone to check on you soon." The white-haired man said as he walked off.

"Wait!" Ara stopped him, causing him to open his eyes wide and look at her. "I never got a chance to know your name. What's your name?"

The man just looked at her, just shifting his eyes away from her and said,"Adam. You can just call me Adam." He couldn't bear to reveal his real name to her, for she will never forgive him for what he had done.

"Alright then, Thanks for all this, Adam!"

The man was surprised by what she said, but he just rubbed the back of his head and left, slamming the door behind him loudly.

Ara looked around the room. _'How did they know all this about me?'_ She thought.

"Strange indeed. I've never seen anyone being treated this nicely here before." Eun said. "I still think you should watch out. It could be a trap."

"I know it's all weird and all, but I still like this place!" Ara laughed as she proceeded to her room.

* * *

><p>It has been a few long days after she has gotten into the house. Most of the time, Ara just wandered around, doing nothing or just chatting with Eun. She was bored. It wasn't her type after all, to stay still in the house and do nothing. She would rather go out in the open and have fun.<p>

"I'm so bored… Is there anyway we can get out?" She groaned.

"Hmm… I wish I could help, but everything here is sealed shut, and if we get out, everyone will know." Eun sighed.

"That sucks…" Ara sighed.

_'Knock knock'_. She heard a knock on the door to her bedroom.

"Come in."

There wasn't any movement after that. Not even a slightest opening of the door.

"Hello?" Ara said. She was sure she heard the knock.

Still no response. This time, she swore she heard a faint creak in the door and saw the door open.

"If you aren't coming in then I'll just rip the door open." She said.

The door opened wider now. She noticed a pair of small ears poke into her room. She waited, as a small figure poked it's head in. She noticed a young boy, or a girl, she couldn't tell, made his/her way into her room, trembling, while holding a tray of food.

"M-master told m-me to bring this to y-you…" the figure stuttered. It has a pair of cube-like cat ears? She suppose?

"Thanks!" She said. But once she received the tray, the figure immediately dashed out if the room.

"Canine… Dog… Must… Run…" she heard the figure mutter as it ran out of her room.

"…Huh?" That was all that she could say.

"Haha, I knew that cube cat would get scared of you." Eun chuckled.

"Cube cat? What do you mean?"

"That boy, or girl you could say, is actually a drone created by that so-called Adam. I haven't seen it in action, but you can say it is actually his secret weapon." Eun chuckled. "In human form, it just takes a form of a Knowing its personality, it probably wants to get close to you but couldn't because it's scared. It's probably hiding outside your bedroom now. You should go spook him a little."

"Nah, why would I do that?" Ara laughed. She opened the door, only to find that cube cat person hiding behind the wall, it's ears poking out a little. When it saw her coming out and looking at it, it trembled and cowered in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." Ara smiled.

"R-really?" The cube cat person asked, slightly looking up at her.

"Of course I am! Did your owner send you here to take care of me?"

"Yes…" the figure said, moving away from her as she inched closer.

"Oh, nice to meet you! My name is Ara!" She said while holding her hand out to pet it on the head.

"My name is… I-I'm… You can call me… Apocalypse…" the figure responded, when a purple light engulfed it, causing Ara to close her eyes. When she reopened them, all she saw was a small cube cat floating in front of her.

"Awww, looks like I ran out of time again…" the cube cat sighed.

"Huh?" Ara tilted her head. One second she saw a young child with cat ears crouching before her, and the next moment there was a small cube cat floating next to her. She couldn't understand.

"O-Oh yeah, I can't stay in my human form for long, so when I ran out of energy, I have to revert back to this form." The cube cat sweatdropped and explained.

"I see… But you're still cute!" Ara giggled as she scratched it's ears, causing it to purr.

"O-oh, stop it! It's… too nice… Master just told me… to… to take care of you while he's gone for a few days…"

"Hehe… you're still adorable…" Ara laughed.

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks ever since she moved in. Other than those soldiers serving her food, it's just her and Apocalypse. The cube cat is still afraid of her, all because she was a canine and it was a cat, but it somewhat opened up to her a bit.<p>

That was when the main front door opened.

"MASTERRRRRRR!" The cube cat flew towards Adam.

Adam just stared at it, and than at Ara.

"… Did you do something to it?" He asked.

"I guess… it's just afraid of me…" Ara sweatdropped.

"Oh, I see…" he sighed. "And by the way, you can leave this house starting tomorrow. Just tell me and I'll bring you around town. It's important for the next part of the experiment, for you to integrate into the society."

With that, he left again.

"Not much if a speaker, isn't he?" Eun suddenly said.

"I don't know, but I keep feeling that he's trying to be nice with me." Ara sighed. Well, at least she can get out of the house now, finally.

* * *

><p>it was fun to finally get to go out again. She ran around and smelled the flowers.<p>

"It's great to be out again!" She laughed.

"Hey, don't run off on your own! You will attract a lot of attention!" Adam growled as he held her back.

"Let me go! I've not seen the real world for so long! Can't you let me have some fun?" Ara protested. "Besides, it's been so long since I've been chased around for running away…" She said the last part softly.

"… Is there anywhere you want to go in particular? The sky is getting dark, so make it quick." Adam said.

"Oh, I know! Follow me!" Ara said as she dragged Adam along with her as they dashed through the street.

"Hey, don't drag me so hard!" Adam yelled.

The two of them reached the peak of a hilltop.

"It really brings back memories here…" Ara said.

"Really?"

"When I was young, I had a servant, that was all I had. We did everything together. We were inseparable. I remembered that he always sat with me at a hilltop, read stories to me, it watch the stars with me. Those were fun times… Until he just… left…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she recounted those events. "Just to protect me…"

"That's… Um… sad to hear. I'm sorry for what happened to him." Adam said as he petted her head.

"That's why when I first saw you, I kept thinking about him. You two look so alike with that snow white hair." Ara sobbed.

"Oh…" Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He summoned his dynamos, as they went over to the field to pick up some flowers.

"Here, take these." He said as the dynamos handed her the flowers. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." Ara said as she received the flowers and poked one of the dynamos as they circled her playfully. "What are these? Are they weapons?"

"You can say they're my assistants. I do everything with them. Weapons, I suppose."

Ara looked behind Adam and noticed a cat hood behind his coat.

"Do you… like cats?" She asked.

"I guess…" Adam replied, not looking at her.

"Oh, my servant loved cats too! He always protected the street cats from being bullied by the other children, that's why all the cats loved him too." Ara said.

"Oh…" Adam didn't really show much interest in it.

"Why is your hair so long? People can mistake you for a girl." Ara giggled as she touched his ponytail. _'It's so soft…'_ she thought.

"I just didn't have the time to cut it. Is that a problem?" He spoke.

"E-Eh… N-no! Not at all!" Ara blushed and replied immediately.

"What happened to your right eye? It seems… a bit off…" Ara asked again. She noticed that his right eye had a brighter magenta glow compared to his left, so she was curious.

Adam just stared at her, not saying anything.

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Ara added on. He must have been through a lot too.

"Oh, it's just an accident that made me like that." He turned away. "It's getting dark, we should head back." He got up and straightened his coat.

_'He's so mysterious…'_ Ara thought as she followed him.

* * *

><p>The next few days were the same, with Adam coming in to bring her out for a walk. She occasionally attempted to talk to him, but he just returned back with simple answers. Whenever she asked him something about his past, he just stayed silent, before changing the topic suddenly.<p>

"Maybe he has just been through a lot of suffering…" Ara sighed.

"Not much of a talker, isn't he? It's strange seeing him actually listening to you and following what you said." Eun added on.

Just then, the door flung open. Just as she thought it was Adam again, it wasn't. It was Wally.

"So how's our young lady here doing? I see her all fine and well!" Wally said mockingly as he took a closer look at her, causing her to flinch and move her body away from him.

"I see you did a great job in looking after her, Add." He said, looking over to Adam. Wait, did she just hear 'Add'? No, probably her imagination again.

"Tch! Now what are you going to do with her now?" Adam glared at him.

"Move on to the next part, of course! Haven't I told you, Add? Erase her memories, and turn her into my secret weapon to silence the opposition."

She heard that name again. Probably her imagination again. But the same things can't happen twice in a row, right?

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Adam said.

"Huh? You expect me to listen to you? Don't be a fool, Add! I know you may have developed those feelings for her, but the experiment still goes on! Get her to the experimental room now!"

"I'm not doing that."

"What did you say? Weren't you the one who volunteered to help me out in this, Add? Soldiers, take her to the experimental room!" Wally snapped his fingers, as two big soldiers stomped and grabbed her.

This time, she heard it clear. She heard that name come out from his mouth.

"Wait! What do you know about Add?" She suddenly spurted out. She had to know. She just had to.

"That's none of your busin-" Adam said, only to be cut off by Wally.

"You don't know yet?" Wally snickered as he glanced over at Adam, who glared at him wide-eyed.

"Kahahaha!" Wally laughed out loud. "I can't believe you can actually keep _that_ as a secret from her! Well, before you lose those precious memories of yours, I'll just let you know about this as a farewell gift: that the guy who has been taking charge of you all this time while I'm gone is Add!" He pointed at Adam, who growled upon hearing him say that.

"But I thought he said his name was Adam!"

"Oh, did he? He was just trying to hide his identity from you! After all that promise about staying with you forever, he broke it! He couldn't stand showing his face in front of you again!" Wally just mocked, as Add glared at him, resisting the urge to attack him.

"Why you-" Add growled as he glared daggers at Wally.

"Add? Is that really you?" Ara couldn't believe it. She has always thought he was dead since that fire. And now, he's well and alive, right in front of her and had been with her for almost a month.

"I'm sorry, Ara. I shouldn't have kept this from you." Add said in a low whisper.

"Now move out! The revolution is waiting!" Wally said as the two soldiers dragged Ara out. "And just to let you know, pretty boy, the room is hidden somewhere you don't know, so don't bother finding us." With that, he slammed the door shut in front of him.

"Tch! What… What have I done…" Add berated himself. He had to do something before it's too late.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let me go! I want to see Add again!" Ara screamed as Wally led her to a dark room.<p>

"Huh? I don't think so. He probably doesn't even like you anymore. All he cares about is his science and knowledge, and nasods. He doesn't care about you anymore!"

"He… doesn't?" She can't believe it. How could the person whom she has been with for her entire childhood not care about her anymore? But he promised. He would be by her side forever. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Huh? Why are you crying? I'm here helping you in this. After this, you won't even remember him. All you can remember is me. And I'll take good care of you, I promise." Wally said as he loaded the machine. "Wait a minute. I need to get this started."

Ara couldn't say anything. She was too devastated. 'Maybe he's right… I should forget about him…' she thought.

"Ara! Don't trust him! We need to get out now or it's too late for both of us!" She heard Eun whisper to her.

"But we can't…" Ara said sadly. She couldn't. She would lose herself within minutes, all her memories gone, and forced to obey the one she never wanted to.

_'There's no hope left. Maybe it really is time for me to say goodbye.'_ She sighed.

Just then, the loud explosion came from the door, breaking it open and startling the two.

"Who's there?" Wally said as he coughed from the smoke.

"You call this a secret location? Please, I could've broke through this within seconds! After all, I am the Mastermind, am I not?" Ara heard a familiar voice. She saw Add standing in front the door, smirking at Wally.

"Hey, who are you trying to mess with? This is my room!" Wally yelled.

"Does it look like I care? I'm here to claim what's mine." Add smirked as he summoned his dynamos, as purple energies crashed throughout the room, breaking the machine.

"Dammit! The serum, it's gone now! What did you do?" Wally yelled out of rage.

"I wouldn't mind you doing anything else," Add said, while untying Ara from the straps, "But if you ever touch her, you are as good as dead!" His right eye glowed menacingly.

"Soldiers! Get him!" Wally ordered. But no one came.

"Sad to say that Apocalypse has already finished them up. There's no one else left here except you, Wally." Add smirked.

"No! What are you doing to her! Give back my experiment!"

"I'm afraid not." Add said as he carried Ara bridal style and prepared for teleportation.

"And just one last thing, Wally. You said that I can have anything I want if this experiment succeeds. And now that it has, I'm claiming her as my reward now." Add smirked. "And I'm not going to make her my servant, because… the only person who can order me around… is her."

With that, Add left with Ara, leaving a cussing Wally in his room, screaming to hell.

* * *

><p>The duo landed on a safe spot near a forest.<p>

"You're free to go now. Just go on and pursue what you like, I have my own business to attend to." Add said as he walked off after puting Ara down.

"Wait!" Ara shouted back at him. "Are you really the Add I knew?" She had to confirm this. "Like the one who was my servant eight years ago?"

Add sighed, before saying, "Yes, I am."

"Then why are you leaving me again? You promised me that we would stay together. Forever and always!" Ara cried. No, she can't have him leave her alone again, now that she knew he was alive.

"After all these things I've done to you… I don't have the right to be with you anymore!" Add rebutted. "Why won't you just hate me, and kill me off… I don't you to suffer all this because of me again…"

"Because I can't. I never blamed you for all this. You were always there to check on me and look after me, even when I didn't know who you really are. Besides, I wouldn't have met Eun or even you if I wasn't brought into this." Ara leapt towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much…"

Add just froze there as he watched Ara hug him tightly. He stared at her, after all that happened, she still forgave him. Then, he returned back the hug.

"Now don't you ever, ever dare to leave me again. And that, is an order." Ara lied on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"No, I won't, young mistress." Add smiled as the sun sets, engulfing the two in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are wondering, I've added in Human!Apocalypse in this fanfic, just to clear any confusions.<strong>

**Damn, this is way too much feels for me. T.T**

**R&R if you like it!:D**


End file.
